Engaging Affairs
by Cresent-Moon29
Summary: Kagome is a princess of the Northern Lands engaged to Inuyasha Prince of the Western Lands but what'll happen if she meets Sesshomaru the heir to the Western Lands first?
1. Meeting in the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Characters but I sure want Sesshie!  
  
Instead of doing my Extra Credit, which I so desperately need, I'm writing this for your enjoyment. I am too selfless.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
'Uggh, this has got to be the sixth time I passed that tree' thought a 17- year-old princess.  
  
She was hopelessly lost in a forest that was supposed to lead to the palace of the Western Lands.  
  
Being Princess to the Northern Lands she was accustomed to snowy mountains and cold. Now in the Western Lands, wrapped in a more than sufficient fur coat, she was taking anything but a little hike up the hill.  
  
'How much better could my life get?' was her sarcastic thought.  
  
The 17-year-old was hot and tired. She longed for a bath or at least a map. She groaned in frustration and lost herself in her mindless ramblings.  
  
Unknown to her she was being followed. It was an ugly 15 feet tall demon with very bad breath and an empty stomach.  
  
* Meanwhile *  
  
The 20-year-old heir to The Western Lands was doing his daily rounds through the Western Lands to look for intruders. Usually no one was dumb enough to intrude but today he saw a furry creature he had never seen before.  
  
Behind it was a lowly demon that Sesshomaru had never liked. It appeared to be stalking the furry creature and was so lost in concentration had not sensed his presence. Either the furry creature was stupid or...well it was stupid.  
  
Sesshomaru made up his mind. He would kill the lowly demon and take the furry creature to be his servant. He would call it "Furry Creature" as it looked like one. He started to hatch plans in his rather large mind for his new servant.  
  
All of a sudden "Furry Creature" heard a twig snap and turned around just in time to see the lowly demon's head rip off and a flash of silver. It tried to scream but something was covering it's mouth.  
  
"Furry Creature" was being moved at demonic speed.  
  
I swear I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow at six. 


	2. Tied Down

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are impossible to own so you should give up.  
  
I need a beta reader-suggested by shadow mistral. I'm going to ask shadow mistral =D. As promised I have put up the next chapter before six. I really should be doing homework...I don't know when I could get the next chapter...maybe by next week. I have a lot of projects.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
By the time Sesshomaru reached the palace of the Western Lands, the furry creature had blacked out. Sesshomaru had long decided it was a feminine furry creature.  
  
"Lock her up in the dungeons and prepare me a hot bath."  
  
As Sesshomaru ordered his servants he threw the furry creature into their surprised arms. They almost dropped her but she was very light.  
  
By now you should've figured out who the furry creature was. It was princess Kagome with her fur coat!  
  
Our dear princess, Kagome, was waking up while she was being chained.  
  
'Everything's so blurry. Ohh! Pretty colors! Was that a little birdie? Who was that guy carrying me? Hey, he's pretty hot.' and bunches of other thoughts were running through her head.  
  
When she regained her conscience (not to mention her sanity) her thoughts were clearer.  
  
'Oh my god! Where am I? Taiyoukai-sama won't be happy. I was supposed to meet him a day ago.' Kagome silently groaned and desperately looked for a way out.  
  
The chain only allowed her limited movement. Kagome couldn't even itch her nose unless she bent down on the cold, stone floor.  
  
'This is definitely a dungeon'  
  
She compared it to the ones at her palace and this one was actually decent. The Northern dungeons were cold and in need of cats. Mice were everywhere.  
  
The chains, unlike the Northern Dungeons, were not hung over your head, torturing your arms. The walls were cold but stable. In her palace she often poked her fingers through the various holes as a child.  
  
Kagome was an optimist.  
  
* The Eastern part of the palace *  
  
Sesshomaru sank into his hot bath and thought about his furry creature.  
  
'Maybe position as a maid would fit her. No, I'm too clean for a maid. She would never have any work to do. Inuyasha could use a maid. Dirty hanyou. But I'm not going to give him this one too. Went through nine maids in one week. He doesn't know how to control his temper properly. Nope, he doesn't deserve her.'  
  
He didn't like the idea of giving Inuyasha anything.  
  
'Maybe she could be my cook. Yeah, I haven't eaten good food for a few days. She'll be my cook. I hope she can do a better job that the last one'  
  
With his most recent problem fixed his mind started to wander.  
  
* The Western part of the palace *  
  
"Where is she? Princess Higurashi should've been here a day ago. I hope she hasn't decided to break the engagement with you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Now why would she? Everyone knows it's impossible to resist my stunningly good looks,"  
  
'Especially not Kikyo' He silently added.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
How was that?  
  
I might not be able to get the next chapter up until next week *sigh*.  
  
My plans: Sesshomaru finds out she is princess Kagome. Should that come before or after she is his servant? How will I make them like each other? I know Inuyasha is having a *cough* affair *cough*.  
  
Thanks to Jasmine and shadow mistral for reviewing!  
  
Jasmine: Yep, it's definitely Sess/Kag...somehow...I'm going to make it that way. How? I don't know.  
  
shadow mistral: How about you be my beta reader? 


End file.
